


Small Prompts and Drabbles

by IanPeriwinkle



Category: Batman (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Probably romance and smut in here eventually, Shorts, The Rogues are the main focuses for this, Will add more tags as this progresses, but it depends on the prompts i get, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanPeriwinkle/pseuds/IanPeriwinkle
Summary: Small drabbles based on prompts either from generators, tumblr, or what people ask me for.





	1. During a biological terrorism attack you definitely want to be a botanist.

The Rogues had only had brief encounters with the Gotham City villains over the years, and they tended to stay well away from the city and its residents. This was mostly due to a high difference in their moral compasses (Leonard didn’t want any of his Rogues to turn into murderers, thank-you-very-much), but also due to their collective fear of the women of Gotham.

So when a weapon designed to make plant life inedible was released above Keystone and Central cities, it was only due to the extreme circumstances that the Rogues gathered into a (hijacked) bus and headed up to Gotham to pay Poison Ivy a visit.

It took two days, at least four cases of beer, several pit-stops (for refills, bathroom breaks, and the occasional heist), all of Len’s breath (from screaming at James to stop mooning the other cars, predominantly), and amazingly less than a tenth of the songs Hartley had on Spotify (“Exactly how many songs do you have saved on that thing again?” “Not enough,”) for them to get there, and by the time they arrived Len was at the end of his tether.

Or so he thought. Five minutes in the presence of James and Harley Quinn together and he was being held back by Digger and Catwoman, threatening to ice them over if they didn’t shut their traps.

“Anyway,” Eventually they’d been able to bring him away from the younger villains, and he sat in a room with Ivy and Catwoman (who had now been introduced as Selina). “What can we help you with, Captain?” Ivy’s lip curled upwards into a cruel smile, and he shuddered at the thought of what she could do to him.

He figured the best way to approach this was to play to what she cared about. “The plants in Central have been attacked,” The look of fury that came across her face was almost worth the entire trip, even if the sight of it caused Len to lean back in fear. He didn’t let it show, but a gulp gave it away.

“And you took _this long to tell me_!?” Ivy shrieked, standing and marching straight to the door.

And it was this that made Leonard annoyed that none of his Rogues had chosen botany as their gimmick.


	2. That boy, with his outfits and his tomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley and James finally move in together, and James realises he didn't know Piper as well as he thought he did.

James had never been an avid reader of anything besides comic books, and he was perfectly content with that. Hartley, however, had always been an avid reader of almost anything he could get his hands on, much to his parents’ chagrin (they would have much preferred he focused on his schooling, rather than reading Marxist propaganda at the dinner table), and he was also perfectly content with that.

When they moved in together in their mid-twenties, after two years of on-and-off dating (the offs largely caused by James’ internalised homophobia and Hartley’s self-confidence issues, and once by interference from Len), the amount of books and comics between them were the first thing to cause problems.

“But you’re already taking up half the shelves with just your record collection,” James whined, gesturing to the already over-cluttered room. “Can’t I have just one bookshelf to myself?” His own boxes, filled to the brim with comics and joke books, hadn’t even been opened yet.

Hartley gave an irritable sigh and pointed to a bookshelf that stood in the corner of their cramped living room. “I suppose you can have that one?” He suggested, in what he hoped was a placating manner.

It wasn’t, but James wasn’t going to push it. He huffed, and started lugging his boxes over to it.

They didn’t have any more problems until it came to filling their drawers and closets, but this time the problem was quite the opposite. James considered himself to have a normal amount of clothing. One suit, a growing collection of T-shirts (okay, maybe a few more than normal), a few pairs of brightly coloured jeans, and a week’s worth of socks and underwear, plus some sneakers. At the very least, his clothing could easily last at least a week without doing the laundry, so he considered that a success as an adult.

He was very off-put by the fact that all of piper’s clothing together took up less than one drawer. There was a pair of ratty jeans, a pair of ratty tracksuit pants, two T-shirts (each stained with at least one hole), a suit that his mother had obviously bought for him, and maybe three pairs of underwear and socks. Plus some dirty old sneakers that Hartley always seemed to be wearing.

So not only was there a lack of clothing, but it was all old and worn. “So, uh,” He looked over to Piper who had collapsed onto the newly set-up bed, “Is the rest of your stuff coming, or…?”

“What do you mean?” Hartley squinted at James, “That’s all my stuff. I think I’m entirely unpacked, actually. Just need to alphabetise my music collection tomorrow,” He stretched out and James noted a toe poking through the end of one of his socks. “So, are you coming to bed or not?” Holy sock or not, James couldn’t resist being asked to bed by his attractive (and slightly neurotic) red-head, and he eagerly jumped on the bed to join his boyfriend for their first night in their first apartment together.

He could deal with the clothing problem later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest things for the story, or otherwise contact me, you can always hit me up at my Tumblr (he-smiled-like-a-weatherman.tumblr.com)


End file.
